


Drop dead or die

by hisaribi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beacon Hills High School, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, Lacrosse, M/M, Mentioned Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Self-Indulgent, Slow Build, Slow Burn, but like Chuuya and Kouyou are 8 years younger and always were, fifteen Chuuya Nakahara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Well, Stiles does have a strong sense of something being wrong with people. That was how he survived the supernatural so far. And this new freshman redhead kid in the middle of the year? There is certainly somethingmot rightabout him.
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Nakahara Chuuya & Ozaki Kouyou (Bungou Stray Dogs), Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Welcome to Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Listen  
> You saw the crossover, you saw the pair, trust me, that's what you're gonna find there, but because it's me, I'm gonna explain how it works together, so there may be a lot of plot and trying to make it all work together  
> Some plot background information I don't want to include into fic itself, but that is worth noting:  
> I wanted Hales out of the picture (they all, Cora, Peter and Derek happily live somewhere in South America, Braeden is with them. Season 4 happened not because of this bullshit plot of Kate and Peter cooperating, but because Scott bit Liam and Calaveras held their promise to hurt him if he ever created any more betas. Idk how to exactly explain berserkers and Derek losing his powers and Mexico, so I leave it to your imagination. Maybe Meredith did it. Everyone alive means Erica, Boyd, and Allison are fine and dandy (not Heather, so sorry about that). Scott kinda sucks, but idk if it's really worth tagging, we'll see how the work progresses. Timeline post s4, pre s5  
> As for bsd canon, well, it's complicated. Let's just say Fitzgerald is involved and more likely barely alive, maybe Dazai was older than Chuuya (like 5-10 years older) and they were partners for some time, but then Dazai took over the port Mafia (damn Beast light novel), and he sent both Chuuya and Kouyou away after dealing with Fitzgerald because they both were a danger for Odasaku, idk.  
> 15 Chuuya, because look at his design in this novel/arc, Idk, Stiles is post-nogitsune and 17.  
> I didn't want all this plot, and yet, here we go again. I really promise I'll try to keep it as high school drama, but we'll see how it goes!  
> Anyway, the American education system doesn't make any sense and I don't feel like deeply researching it, so I'll go with my vague ideas about it, don't point where I'm wrong!

The end of February marked a year since they all had fallen into the supernatural. Somehow, they all were alive. With a pair or so of new scars, of course, and, more likely, shuttered to the point of hardly being capable of fixing themselves, but hey, they've still got up in the morning, because they could. And February, still kind of cold, but already smelling of the spring. The whole three weeks before the next full moon, yay!

There were a lot of freshman students. Which was totally cool and dandy, even though after their little rack tag group obtained Liam, and survived deadpool (not the superhero, unfortunately. Or fortunately, they surely wouldn't survive actual Deadpool. Gosh, this event needed some different name, if you ask Stiles), Stiles felt a bit twitchy around new people. So he looked at all new faces suspiciously.

He caught the sight of the redhead kid in the Sheriff station, which was lowkey telling. He wasn't there because he caused troubles, but it seemed like the woman with him had some issues. She was too young to be his mother, but, maybe, elder sister. Whatever. The kid had his hood on and looked at his phone's screen, probably played some game.

And he felt dangerous. Both he and the woman.

But not werewolf dangerous, or even villain of the day dangerous. More like Kira or her mother dangerous. Or Parrish. Dangerous, but not threatening would describe it better.

The kid, almost like he felt the gaze, raised his head and looked directly at Stiles. Blue eyes burned through him with the intensity someone just a bit younger than Stiles shouldn't have. He was half-Asian, and the woman he was with (Ms. Ozaki, as Parrish would helpfully say) was totally Japanese. Stiles wasn't sure what to think of it, so he quickly went back to his Dad's office.

"Hey, Kira," Stiles started, sitting next to her during the lunchtime. She blinked and looked with a big question written on her face, and even stopped chewing. "Do you know if any kitsunes moved in lately?"

Malia sat next to the Stiles, and aside from them, the table was empty. Lydia, Allison, Jackson, and Danny ate together a few tables away. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac weren't there, they usually had lunch on a different break. Liam was with Mason and some freshmen from the lacrosse team. The kid from yesterday was nowhere to be seen, but, Stiles guessed, he might be too young for the high school.

"Huh? Why do you think so?" Scott asked.

"It's just yesterday at the station..."

"And you've waited the whole night to ask?" Scott huffed, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, to the point - there was this woman and the teen, and they both are Japanese, I guess, so I just want to make sure if we should expect anything going down on kitsunes side of the supernatural."

"Huh," Kira said and finished her food quickly. "No, I don't think so, but I'll ask mum about it."

"So you want me to find them and sniff them and check?" Malia asked, while she still had food in the mouth. Ok, baby steps, that's fine.

"Nah, let's first check if they are kitsunes or whatever."

"Um, are you talking about this weird redhead kid we've got today?" Liam appeared suddenly, leaving very confused Mason at their table.

"Oh, so he's old enough to go there and not in the middle school," Stiles said and looked around like he'd find him.

"Yeah, he's my age," Liam nodded and looked back at Mason. "Um, his name is Chuuya, and he left for the day."

"Relax, Liam, there is nothing to worry about," Scott waved his hand and smiled this goofy smile of his.

"And what's weird about him?" Stiles asked, ignoring Scott.

"I don't know, like, maybe it was an accent? I can't explain it, it's like he..."

"Seems dangerous even though he doesn't have a reason to be?" Stiles cued his own feelings on the topic.

"Yeah, something like that," Liam nodded. "Um, I'll write you when he's back at school," Liam waved his hand and ran back to Mason.

"Stiles, you are worrying too much," Scott said with a concerned smile.

"Last time we've got someone new, everything ended with Nogitsune," Stiles said with a frown. "And this time he didn't even appear at the beginning of the semester, but now, in the middle, which is weird itself."

"You are overthinking it," Scott waved his hand. Stiles didn't say anything about it.

"I'll ask my mom," Kira said with a nod.

The lunchtime continued as usual.

***

Kira said there were no new kitsunes in the area, even though 'mum seems a bit worried, though'.

Stiles made Parrish check their past, but somehow it came clean. They were from Yokohama, Japan, both were born there, Chuuya Nakahara was younger brother of Ozaki Kouyou. They moved to the USA because Ms. Ozaki've got some job opportunity there, and so they ended up in Beacon Hills for whatever reason. Their past was so clean and sterile that Stiles only felt his suspicions grow.

They moved to the same apartment building Parrish lived in, so it wasn't hard to track them. Sheriff just shook his head, telling Stiles to leave them alone, but he just couldn't. There was something weird with them, and, knowing all this supernatural bullshit for a year now, he couldn't get this slip.

Malia sniffed Chuuya at school and came back very confused. "He smells human," she said, frowning. Chuuya stared at them with a mix of confusion and anger, because, well, Malia wasn't very subtle. "But also not exactly. Like you back in the Eichen."

And that made Stiles twitch. "What do you mean like I in the Eichen?" He asked, voice low and rusty. Chuuya caught his gaze, frowned and went to them.

"Well like when you were possessed," Malia huffed but didn't say anything, because Chuuya came close.

And ok, this was the first time they stood so close, and Stiles couldn't let go the feeling of how small and young Chuuya was. He, probably, barely reached Stiles's shoulders, and yet, the feeling of danger was really strong. So strong that he felt hairs on the back of his neck rising. The need to run.

"Why the hell did you sniff me just now?" Chuuya asked, voice surprisingly growly.

"You smell like flowers," Malia said, and Chuuya frowned, even more confused. "I liked it."

Woah, at least, she learned how to use the truth to lie. From Stiles, and it was a bit clumsy, but he was generally surprised at that.

"And you smell like bullshit," Chuuya said, loudly, which attracted the attention of people passing by, not for long though. "I saw you at the Sheriff station, and I'm pretty sure you and your gang are really weird."

Ok, Stiles is ready to give prise for being the least subtle to Chuuya now. And hey, rude. Also, he did have an accent, but nothing to be called weird about.

"So tell me what the hell do you want from me, or leave me alone," Chuuya hid his hands in hoodie's pockets and looked both at Malia and Stiles like they were an annoyance. Somehow the thought 'he might be pretty when he isn't angry' crossed Stiles's mind. Damn it.

"Are you possessed by some evil spirit?" Stiles blurted before he thought better of it.

Chuuya blinked and looked genuinely surprised. But not in a 'what a bullshit' way, more like 'how do you know?' way.

"Yeah, sure, also I turn into a fluffy ass wolf under the full moon and run around stealing pretty girls," Chuuya huffed and turned away. He acted like he tried to cover his surprise, and, maybe, if Stiles didn't notice the first emotion, he'd just play along. Even though, if he was, Malia would've told so. "Whatever, just, leave me alone," Chuuya said and left, easily disappearing in the crowd.

"Well, at least now we know he is certainly possessed," Stiles said to Malia, who spaced out during their conversation.

"But he does smell nice. No teenage boy in this school smells so good."

"Maybe that's because he's fore... hey, so do you imply I smell bad?" Stiles exclaimed, even though he can't disagree, a lingering flower scent reached even his nose.

"Well, you smell like an axe," Malia squinted like she was offended by that.

"Ugh, whatever. We need to tell others about it."

***

Scott brushed all these concerns off. Stiles didn't even go to Derek's former betas with this, even though he noticed the weird look Isaac threw at Chuuya once in a while. But, well, because he talked to Scott more, he was probably told that there was nothing to worry about. Though, Stiles did come to them and asked Peter's number, just in case.

Lydia said, that she didn't feel any murders coming up, but didn't just brush it off. Apparently, Chuuya's elder sister, Ms. Ozaki, who also had red hairs and these weirdly almost red eyes, was mostly out of the town. And Lydia met her a few times in the shop she didn't even plan on going, as if something led her there, but no murders happened, so Lydia started to wonder what was going on. Jackson just followed her around. Allison tried to ask her father, but he didn't know anything about them. What he did know was that they weren't hunters.

Kira tried to learn something from her mother but to no avail. She wasn't even able to tell if the possession Chuuya had was malicious or something close to Kira's case. Let's just say, Mrs. Yukimura didn't want to get involved. Which was also suspicious, by the way.

Liam, or, well, Mason befriended Chuuya. From what Liam said, Chuuya was just like any teen into video games, superheroes, and weird sleeping schedules. Apparently, Chuuya was friendly, when not sniffed before talking to. He wasn't particularly good at school subjects, but, according to Liam and Lydia's mother, it was because sometimes he couldn't understand the question, so he had a lot of detentions with 'you should learn English better' in mind.

Parrish couldn't and wasn't going to dig deeper. Something about the fact that it was against the law and abusing his position. But he did keep an eye on their family, and just repeated what Lydia said - Ms. Ozaki was mostly out of town and Chuuya lived by himself. He wasn't loud and seemed like a nice young man (according to their elder neighbor granny, who he helped with bags enough times that she started calling him her grandson and so on).

And all of these just made Stiles lose his mind because of the worry. They've got some weird Japanese siblings moving in, with elder being, apparently, Lydia-magnet, because of how they always stumbled upon, and younger being possessed by some sort of the spirit, while still being nice and _normal_ , and nothing out of the ordinary. He didn't wreak havoc (aside from a few pranks here and there, like, you know, normal teen), acted civil and even nice to people around him (an actual sweetheart his ass), and moreover, didn't have anything to even catch him at.

***

"You seem overly obsessed with this kid," Lydia said once when they ended up (thanks to her, by the way) in the same grocery shop Ms. Ozaki and Chuuya went to.

"Look who's talking," Stiles muttered and got hit by the elbow. Well, that was totally worth it.

Chuuya and Ms. Ozaki acted like completely normal siblings, despite the fact that Stiles checked their faces and didn't find any signs that they were closely related. He may or may not studied at least three books on the topic of genetics and appearance, nobody can prove anything, ok? Even bickered.

In Japanese.

Which Stiles, apparently, was able to understand after Nogitsune.

And it wasn't good that he discovered it only thanks to Lydia, who pointed out that they speak Japanese to each other. Stiles had a small 'what the actual fuck' moment. He was proud of himself, because he didn't fell into a panic attack.

"Listen, we know, he's possessed, and we both had a bad case of being possessed by entities we didn't want in our bodies," Stiles said, belatedly understanding it wasn't the best way to phrase this - Lydia stiffened but didn't say anything. "And if there's something wrong with him, or if he's dangerous, we need to know that and act."

"But didn't you phrase that he feels dangerous, but not in a threatening way?" Lydia asked.

Before Stiles could answer, he noticed that both Chuuya and his sister were looking at them with something dangerous lingering in their eyes. Next second Ms. Ozaki moved to them, and yep, it was already too late to run away. They were caught, and now - who knows what could happen.

The first thing Stiles noticed about Ms. Ozaki was how silent and graceful her steps were. She wore a long dress, but Stiles could totally see her rocking kimonos, for example. She felt like a direct threat to himself and Lydia.

"Ah, I'm sorry to bother you two," she said, accent almost absent. Chuuya didn't even look at them like he was a child of a parent, who suddenly met an old friend, and he wanted nothing to have with it.

Stiles felt Lydia's grasp on his hand tightening. Ok, maybe she was about to scream their names.

"You are from Beacon Hills high school, right?" Ms. Ozaki's smile was warm and nice, but Stiles so didn't believe it for a second. "My younger brother studies there, so I wonder, maybe you can tell us if there are any clubs there? If I'm being honest, I'm a bit surprised that there aren't a lot of them there."

She totally knew they were from BHHS, and it felt like clubs were just sone weird way to begin the talk.

"Well, we have sports teams," Lydia said, a reluctant smile on her lips. She was better at playing these sorts of games.

"Ah, well, I don't think Chuuya's really into sports, I hoped maybe there may be some sort of book clubs or journalist clubs that publish newspapers or something like that."

" _If you can imagine me reciting the poetry, I want what you're having,"_ Chuuya muttered in Japanese, totally not aware that Stiles could understand him.

"Chuuya, it's rude to speak another language in front of people, who can't understand you," Ms. Ozaki said with a frown in her face. "Sorry, he didn't say anything offensive."

"Oh, we didn't think he did," Stiles said, not able to help himself after all the 'he's a nice kid' things he'd heard. "He seems like a nice guy."

Chuuya rolled his eyes. "Bullshit."

"Yeah, and the first thing you really got a grasp on is swearing words, of course," Ms. Ozaki huffed. "Anyway, how long are the two of you going to keep stalking me and Chuuya?" She continued in the same tone as if she was talking about the weather.

Oh. Of course.

"We aren't..." Lydia started.

"Bullshit," Ms. Ozaki said, the same way Chuuya just did. "Every time I come back, you are in every shop I choose to go in. With different people, of course. This nice deputy Parrish looks at us way too attentively. At school, you... sniffed Chuuya and constantly stare at him. I'm pretty sure the background check on our names was somehow your job as well."

Ok, she did know a lot.

"Well, sheriff station checks everyone who comes to town," Stiles said.

"And how do you know that?" Chuuya asked.

"I'm the Sheriff's son."

" _Oh, so we can just kill him and throw somewhere in the preserve."_ and that was a threat. Stiles paled a little.

" _It seems our Bambi speaks Japanese,"_ Ms. Ouzaki said and smiled in a really dangerous way.

Stiles almost said 'I don't'. Which would be really stupid.

"What happened about not speaking the language others can't understand?" Lydia asked.

"I beg your pardon. Maybe we should have this conversation somewhere else," Ms. Ozaki said and changed the hand that held a basket with some food. "How about you two come to have a dinner with us? You know where we live."

"We'll consider," Lydia said, frowning a bit.

"It wasn't just a suggestion," Ms. Ouzaki said. "You can only come with us."

Oh damn.

And of course, they had no werewolves available right now. Or anywhere close. Their luck, of course.

"Do you have any allergies?" Ms. Ozaki asked and went shopping like everything was normal. Chuuya looked at them attentively, like he expected them to try and run, and was totally capable of stopping them. Even though he was shorter than Lydia and seemed way too thin.

Stiles decided not to start any drama in the shop.

"No, we don't," Lydia answered for both of them and tugged Stiles after Ms. Ozaki. Chuuya went behind them, and weirdly enough, his steps sounded heavier than he could be.

"Great, just great," Ms. Ozaki said. "We wanted to make some pasta and chicken, but maybe you two have any suggestions?"

"Oh, no, we don't," Stiles said. This was going to be a really long and potentially deadly evening.

***

Ms. Ozaki rode a car with Lydia on the shotgun, and Stiles had to take Chuuya with him. Because he didn't want to leave his car, and they weren't going to leave them alone.

It was a very awkward car ride. Chuuya wasn't really talkative and he mostly looked outside.

"So, are you planning to stay here for a long time?" Stiles asked to not let his worry eat on him. Lydia was alone with Ms. Ozaki, and her safety was really questionable.

"Until I finish high school," Chuuya answered. "We can't really move anywhere else, so."

"Why?" Stiles barely looked at him.

" _Because,_ " he huffed and didn't really keep talking.

" _Informative._ "

" _Yeah_."

And then silence. Damn it.

" _We didn't really stalk you_ ," Stiles started, mostly to fill the silence. " _It's just, you are new and different, and we have to be cautious_."

" _Yeah, that's what we've gathered that much. You have too high of a body count for such town._ "

_"Well, we do try to prevent it. So we checked on you."_

Chuuya nodded. " _Your Japanese is pretty good._ "

" _I don't..._ " that was the moment Stiles caught up with the fact that he didn't really speak English just now. "Huh."

 _"So, you didn't even understand that?"_ Chuuya sounded more curious than exasperated.

_"Yeah, and that's weird. I've never really learned any Japanese, and now, look at me, I'm talking it, and I can't understand how to switch back to English."_

"English," Chuuya said.

"Do you really think..." Stiles started, but then understood he was back to his native language.

"Yes, I do," Chuuya smiled with confidence as if he'd dealt with something like that before.

Maybe he did, actually. But there wasn't really time to ask, because they were already in the apartment building's parking lot.

Chuuya left the car and left Stiles alone. He had a chance to call someone or run, but Lydia was still there. So he killed the engine and left the car as well. Lydia seemed to hold yourself as always, and she was unharmed. The elevator ride to the necessary floor felt really long and kind of awkward. Stiles almost hoped that they'd meet Parrish somewhere there, but no such luck.

They did see some dude with a dog leaving the building though, so, at least, it wasn't like they'd be totally untraceable, right? Yay, the worst-case scenarios.

As soon as they opened the door, Ms. Ozaki had to catch a cat, that tried to run away really hard. It was screaming, but not clawing. It calmed instantly when noticed Lydia, and held onto Ms. Ozaki's shoulder.

"This is Natsume," she said, nodding to the red cat with white paws and belly, and black spots, one on the left side of its head, and some more on its body. "He tries to escape, and doesn't really love new people, so take care."

Ms. Ozaki went in and took her shoes off, still holding the quiet cat. Chuuya stood behind Lydia and Stiles, surely not letting them leave.

"Oh, right, please, take off your shoes before coming in."

The flat was one of the nicest places Stiles saw, despite the fact it mostly had really standard furniture. It smelled like jasmine tea, some flowers and something nice overall. There were a few cozy things scattered around.

"You are our first guests, so sorry for some mess," Ms. Ozaki said, despite the flat being almost spotless. There were some books and papers scattered on the coffee table, which seemed way too much like their school books. Next to the door, there was an unpacked duffel bag.

When the door behind them closed, Stiles kind of felt claustrophobic. When Ms. Ozaki let Natsume go, he ran off somewhere. Rude.

"You take a seat," Ms. Ozaki said and took bags from Chuuya. "Also, I don't think we were ever properly introduced. My name is Kouyou, and he is Chuuya."

"I'm Lydia, he's Stiles," Lydia said and went to the kitchen table. "Nice to officially meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Kouyou smiled and started unpacking. She and Chuuya moved around each other with the familiarity and synchronicity one can barely reach with their family members. "Now, that we are on it, we should discuss the situation we all are in, right?"

"Yes, you kidnapped us, so the situation is kinda unfriendly," Stiles said and rose his eyebrows.

"If we were to kidnap you, we won't have left so many shreds of evidence of where you are," Kouyou said with a smile.

Stiles didn't doubt it for a second, for whatever reason.

"Unfortunately, for both you and us, we are stuck there not allowed to move somewhere for at least three years," Kouyou said, which was totally new information for Lydia. "We can leave the town for a week or so, but we have to spend most of our time here. I won't tell you why so don't ask." she fell silent for a moment to wash vegetables, while Chuuya turned on the stove to boil some water. He was silent this whole time, probably used to leaving the talking to Kouyou.

"It's really weird condition," Stiles said but didn't ask further. He did learn to get a hold of his inability to not avoid difficult topics.

"Trust me, we know," Chuuya huffed and added some spices. "And if it was up to us, we'd choose some other place. This town sucks."

"Hey!" Beacon Hills did suck, but Stiles was born here, so he had a need to protect his hometown honor, ok?

"It's just because you are used to living in a big city in another country," Kouyou said and put vegetables on the counter, reaching for the top one to get a bowl.

"Well, yeah, it feels weird," Chuuya shrugged, coming to the refrigerator and then backtracking. "Ah, right, do you wanna tea or water or whatever?" he asked toward Lydia and Stiles.

"Water, please," Lydia said.

"Nah, I'm fine, thanks," Stiles shook his head. "You are from Yokohama, right?"

"Yeah, a big city near the sea," Chuuya said and put a glass of water in front of Lydia. "Very pretty, very lively, _and so on, and so forth_."

Stiles didn't dare to say anything else, because he did catch the change of the language, but couldn't say anything in English now. Jeez, he'd so prefer to not have this newfound knowledge.

"Now, let's get to business," Kouyou said and sat in front of them, while Chuuya kept preparing food. She looked kind of young as well, so Stiles wondered if she was even twenty-one, as her ID stated. "We are here to live quietly and calmly. We know that some bad things are going down there. We checked you and your past as well, and there were a lot of weird things going on, a lot of death and so on lately," she continued, after taking a sip from the glass of water Chuuya put next to her. "And somehow your names were always mentioned. I mean, your group's. But also you don't have any... affiliations with powers outside of this town. We don't need problems, you know."

 _"I knew the town Dazai chose for us will have issues,"_ Chuuya muttered, and Kouyou ignored him.

"You aren't hunters, are you?" Lydia asked because Stiles was once more rendered Japanese. Judging by the small smile on Chuuya's lips, he totally knew it. Little shit.

"Huh?" Kouyou opened her eyes in a surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well, supernatural hunters," Stiles shrugged. "Ones who hunt werewolves specifically."

"Kid," Kouyou said, being barely much older than they were. "There is no such thing as werewolves."

Oh? Stiles frowned, but before he could say something, she continued:

"But there are people with the shape-shifting ability. So it's possible you just call them that. Are these hunters connected to the government and send werewolves for scientific researches?"

"Woah, that sounds like some sci-fi anti-utopia plot," Stiles said, but also wondered what happened to them that it sounded like a totally logical explanation. "But no, they are just hateful assholes, who only kill, just because they can and think they are in the right," he didn't mean to sound so bitter, but the deadpool and the extinction of Ito pack took a toll on him, ok?

"Ah, this sort of people," Kouyou nodded. "Well, we'll keep away from them."

There wasn't worry in her eyes or voice. Like hunters were a mere annoyance.

And now Stiles really wondered what exactly happened to them. And who they were. And why they were stuck in Beacon Hills until Chuuya's graduation. Questions, questions and he wasn't sure how to ask them.

"There is a chance someone may come for us," Kouyou said. "So we are in the same boat now," she smiled. "We won't cause any trouble, and would really appreciate it if you'd just leave us be. And, oh, if you do need help, you can ask us. If we have issues with outside sources, we'd appreciate your help as well."

"Uh, what kind of issues with outside sources?"

"It's not that serious," Kouyou said. "Just in case."

Stiles felt their words were truthful for whatever reason. The sense of threat he felt since meeting them in the shop kind of displaced, but the sense that they were in the lion's den was still strong.

"This is my number, and you can always find Chuuya at school," she said and put a business card in front of them. It only had her name and a phone number, not even a hint of what she does. It looked nice, though, pink with something flowery. Stiles took it and nodded.

"Uh, do you have a pen or something? I'll..."

"No need, Chuuya'll find you if we need your help," Kouyou huffed. "Now, will you really stay for dinner, or do you want to leave as soon as possible?"

"It's already late," Lydia said and grabbed into Stiles. "So we'll leave. We still need to get to the shop."

Well, they would've got there, if Lydia's senses didn't lead them to these siblings.

"Ok then," Kouyou nodded. "Have a safe trip home."

They left really quickly. Natsume gazed at them from behind the sofa, like he saw the chance to run away, but was too afraid to use that.

They were silent until they've got to the car and left the parking lot. Lydia fished her phone from her purse and looked at some messages. "Parrish asked what is your jeep doing next to his house."

"Tell him I'm about to sing a serenade for him under the window," Stiles said, riding further and further.

"We already left," Lydia huffed but wrote exactly that.

"He didn't hear me in the first place, so we are going to get columns."

She spent some time answering that. "He wrote 'please don't'."

"Ah damn, now we really gotta."

Lydia smiled, but then her face took a serious expression.

"Do you think they could be trusted?"

"Not sure. Well, they aren't dangerous, Chuuya is possessed, and they run away from someone and are locked in Beacon Hills, so we'll have to exist in there together. Fun stuff."

"They don't know anything about supernatural or hunters, but they also are aware of it. Don't you find it really weird?"

"I do, actually, but we need to level up our relationships before we can get any answers," he did try to hold his tone light, but it wasn't that successful.

"I'm not going to talk to either of them," Lydia said. "Though, probably, I don't have a choice, if I'll be drawn to Kouyou again."

"Well, that sure sucks," Stiles said and patted her knee. "At least she's really beautiful."

"Well, they both are," Lydia shrugged. "I wonder if they moved there to stay unnoticed, but they look really unusual to really get lost in the crowd."

"Mhm."

Stiles wanted to change the topic so badly, that he was really glad that Jackson called. He was glad about _Jackson,_ which spoke volumes about his current condition.


	2. Be patient

When Lydia and Stiles left, Kouyou took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. Maybe if she didn't have her perfect makeup, she'd even rub her face. Chuuya just kept himself busy with cooking. This whole situation rubbed him in all the wrong ways. They were found out way too quickly, besides, by people who had something different going on. It was worrying.

" _You didn't ask them anything about possession_ ," he pointed out after a few minutes of silence. He knew Kouyou grabbed Natsume and sat at the dining table with him on her knees.

" _Be patient_ ," she said, patting the cat. He tried to escape really hard but to no avail. " _It's too early to talk about anything yet. Plus, we've got more information than we've given_."

Chuuya frowned. Dazai always taught him about the importance of keeping the most crucial information to himself, while giving off pieces that didn't really matter, and acting like it was really important. Even before teaching to how freacking interact with human beings, he explained how to deceive them. Chuuya remembered how tight - till the bruises o his neck - was Dazai's hold. How cold his voice was, lifeless even. It was just mere luck that at some point Chuuya became Hirotsu's apprentice, or he'd end up like Q or even Atsushi.

Only two years living with humans and he was introduced to this world by the demon prodigy. If doctor Mori to be believed, the only reason Chuuya didn't end up as some sort of psychopath was that his psychic didn't work the same way as human's, at least, not entirely.

So, not to dwell on the bullshit his life was, he switched his train of thoughts to the exchange earlier.

Stiles and Lydia told them that there are werewolves (people with shape-shifting ability, but it seemed they needed some more information on how ability users in the USA operate around these sort of abilities); Chuuya was possessed (not exactly, he was more of a sentient ability in human's form, which was kind of different from possession, if cases he'd stumbled upon were true); there were some hunters who hunted shape-shifters, and they operated in Beacon Hills as well, and well, they hunted all "supernatural" things and Chuuya and Kouyou were most likely to end up in this category; Stiles can speak Japanese, but he does that involuntary and doesn't control it, and it seemed like he didn't want Lydia to know; there are sports teams in BHHS (which was so the most important information, when Chuuya was ordered to lay low and don't attract any attention); Stiles also is sheriff's son, so no killing him unnoticed; they both didn't have any allergies (which was unfortunate, because no way to make their death look like an accident); they were aware Chuuya and Kouyou were threat, even if only about their strengths and without any certain knowledge on why which meant a very keen sence of intuition; their weird gang was trying to prevent all the blood bathes that happened over the course or year or so (at least, that's the time period Chuuya assumed); there was something wrong with Lydia, because of how Natsume reacted (and also she smelled a bit like a graveyard, but saying that outloud would be rude).

On the other hand, Kouyou and Chuuya allowed only that they would stay for three or so years until Chuuya graduates and how they can't leave for a long time; the awareness on the background check and how they were able to check their past as well; where and how they live (not that they didn't know); they were capable of kidnapping both of them without leaving any pieces of evidence; damn, Chuuya dropped Dazai's name, but it was really unlikely they'd connect this random Dazai with their Port Mafia Boss Dazai; Kouyou let it slip that experiments on ability users were totally a thing (which Stiles and Lydia didn't take seriously, at least, it seemed so); There was a chance someone could come for their head, and they'd like gang's help (not that they'll need it, but it was an important olive branch); they had Kouyou's number now.

Well, they did learn more, than they gave out, and the only really important piece that could give them troubles was Dazai's name. Other than that - they were clear.

" _Ugh, I didn't mean this bastard's name to slip_ ," Chuuya said.

_"That's fine, it's not like he is too well known in the USA press, and... ah, Stiles knows Japanese. It may be troublesome."_

_"He doesn't control his Japanese, there's a chance he can't read it. I can try and check."_

" _If you want to. Anyway, how's school?_ "

" _Ugh, seriously, Big Sis? School_?" Chuuya finished throwing all the things needed for the food to boil or fry, but he so didn't want to turn around.

" _Well yes, we were sent to this hole because you needed some socialization with people your age, which is ridiculous_."

" _Which is ridiculous_ ," they said at the same time. " _He could've just sent me to some school in Japan, why move countries?_ "

" _Well, I can see why he did so_ ," Kouyou said. " _Though your socialization excuse is stupid at best. He must've had some ulterior motives_."

" _We are talking about Dazai, of course, he had them,_ " Chuuya decided to wash dishes he cooked in.

" _You and Ougai-san were the closest to him, so I really hoped at least you would know something. I was wrong, it seems_."

She wasn't. Not completely. Chuuya had a feeling Dazai just needed to send him away for whatever great plan he had. After they've dealt with the Guild, Rats, Angels, honestly, the list could go on forever on what they've dealt with to protect Yokohama, if seemed like Dazai just... run out of use for Chuuya's power. And this thought made Chuuya very nervous. He must be useful, he was a weapon, a sentient ability to be sent toward hundreds of thousand enemies. Not to be discarded to some in the middle of nowhere town in the freacking USA.

Even if Kouyou noticed his state, she didn't comment on it.

" _School is fine_ ," Chuuya said, still not turning around. " _You remember Mason and Liam? Apparently, there is some sort of lacrosse match this Friday, and they invited me to watch. Liam is on the team_."

" _This sport seems so weird, but people here love it_ ," Kouyou huffed.

" _Wanna come_?"

" _No. You know, I have to leave tomorrow_."

Of course, he did. Kouyou, Atsushi, Kyouka and Q were the closest to Chuuya's age, but there was still a wall between them he couldn't break. Q was outright insane and too childish, so he was locked down in the basement and only let out when needed. Even when Chuuya tried to talk to him, play or whatever - he only got hurt in the process. Atsushi and Kyouka were a packed deal, with so much luggage to unpack. Atsushi was generally scared of Chuuya, mostly because of how Dazai treated both of them, and how Chuuya had guts to tell Dazai to fuck off. And, probably, because Dazai let him, and, as Chuuya was aware, Dazai threw all the irritation he had with Chuuya on Atsushi, which sucked. Kyouka, and hey, they were the same age, didn't feel as comfortable in Mafia, as Chuuya did, she wanted to die and felt too much remorse, so no talking.

And Kouyou.

Chuuya didn't really know what to make out of her. They weren't really friendly, and she was angry with him for whatever reason, and she was the most unhappy with this mission abroad. Or with Dazai in general, and this whole uneasiness moved toward him, as Dazai's 'most favorite protege'. Chuuya really wanted to break something to people who said something like that, but look, he's way too far now. So, Kouyou seized any opportunity to leave and came back to only spend enough time in Beacon Hills to not deal with Dazai. Well, Chuuya assumed, she did have a lot of things to take care of because of the Guild, but he couldn't be sure if it was true or not.

" _The food is ready_ ," Chuuya said. " _I'll tell you how the match was_."

" _I'll be waiting for it_ ," Kouyou said without any emotions.

Yeah, sure.

These three years would be such a pleasure, Chuuya could really consider a rope.

Maybe he should've burst into anger, whatever, anything, and yet, he felt too tired and too restless at the same time. His life.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
